Questions&Answers
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: ..."Hey Senri! Let's play a game!" Senri looked to Cooro with a questioning expression. Cooro gave Senri his usual smile and turned fully towards him. "I will ask you some questions and you will answer, kay?" Slight SenCoo


Questions&Answers

By Shounen-Ai

* * *

Cooro blinked.

Senri blinked.

The two stared at each other.

One out of curiosity.

Another because the other was staring at him.

Husky and Nana looked to the two with confused glances. Wondering what had happened while they had left to find some food for the night. Husky was the first to actually move as he took out his favorite pole, aka Cooro Punishment Stick, and whacked Cooro over the head.

"Ooowwww~"

"What's up with you two? We've been here for ten minutes and you guys just being staring at each other!" Nana exclaimed with the flail of both her arms and her bat wings. Cooro rubbed at his bruised head and looked to Husky with teary eyes. "That hurt Husky!" he whined and moved a few feet away from the +anima mermaid. Husky rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "Why were you two zoned out like that anyway?" Senri looked to the three children before passing them and heading over to a lone flower.

"Wellll.." Cooro started out before spilling the tale that had happened during his time with Senri.

**Flashback**

"Why can't we come~?" Cooro questioned with a sadness expression. Husky almost snorted at the face. "Because if you come you'll eat all the food on the way back and if we leave you alone here, you'll just eat all the food we found during are journeying." Cooro placed on his famous pouted and sat down next to the campfire made by Senri. "Now wait here. We are going to get some fish!" Husky stated before turning to head into the forest.

"And jewels!" Nana looked to the boy with a hopeful expression. Husky sighed, walking ahead. "If I find any..." He muttered and flinched at Nana's loud squeal as she soon followed behind the boy. Cooro continued pouting while poking at small ashes that flickered from out the flames of the fire. Senri was quiet as always. He just stared into space as if in a daydream. Weird enough, this was actually normal for him. Minutes slowly passed by until Cooro couldn't take the boredom anymore. He needed to do something fun or else he's crack under the pressure of no fun!

"Hey Senri! Let's play a game!" Senri looked to Cooro with a questioning expression. Cooro gave Senri his usual smile and turned fully towards him. "I will ask you some questions and you will answer, kay!?" Cooro didn't give time for Senri to answer the question. "Okay then! Let me think...." Cooro tapped his chin in thought as he tried to think up some good questions for his companion.

"Ah! Okay! Here we go!" Cooro looked to Senri.

"What's your favorite food?!"

"......honey.."

"Ooooh. Is it yummy?!"

A nod.

"I want honey....." Cooro snapped out his daze once he noticed Senri standing up and soon heading to a large tree. "Where are you going?" Senri didn't reply, soon he was in front of the tree and then hopped into the branches, disappearing into the green leaves. Cooro waited, very confused by Senri's sudden actions. After a minute, Senri fell out the tree, landing gracefully on his feet. He walked over to Cooro with a large piece of stick honeycomb in his hand.

"What's that?" Cooro asked and watched as Senri ran a finger over the golden texture. After getting as much honey on his finger as possible, Senri pulled his finger away from the comb and soon ran it over Cooro's lips. Cooro blinked for a second before licking away the liquid. "Wow! This is delicious!" The sweetness seemed to almost beat the delicious tastes of apples. Senri gave Cooro a nod before tossing the remaining comb into his mouth and chewing it slowly.

"Next question!"

Senri sat down and waited patiently.

"What's your favorite....animal?!"

Senri blinked and soon pointed to himself. Cooro grinned at the silent reply. "Cool! Mine is crows! And butterflies! And mermaids! And bats! And bears!-" Cooro continued on, never noticing Senri look around for something. Soon enough, Senri was back on his feet, walking away once he spotted what he was looking for. Like last time, he appeared in front of Cooro with something in hand. Cooro stopped his rapid talking and looked in Senri's hand in curiosity.

A butterfly sat delicately in his hand, fluttering its blue wings a tad. "A butterfly!" Cooro exclaimed in amazement. Evey time he had tried to catch one, it'd fly off and keep its distance from him. From Cooro's loud voice, the butterfly soon flew from the pale palm and into the air, off in a random direction. Cooro pouted as both Senri and himself sat back down next to the warm fire. "Aw man. I hoped it'd stay a bit longer." he muttered lowly to himself.

After a few sulking minutes, Cooro regained his cheeriness and came up with another question.

"What's the best thing you've ever collected?!" Senri looked to be in thought before pulling out his special book and flipping through the pages to find a certain page. Soon he paused and pulled out a black feather, revealing it to Cooro. "Huh? My feather! When did you get that?" Cooro looked over the feather in mild interest. Senri blinked at the question before placing the feather back in its place and shutting the book with a small 'thump'.

"...okay! Finally question!" Cooro looked up to the sky for a second then back down to Senri. "What's the one thing you always wanted to do?" Senri stared to Cooro for at least up to a minute before he-

**Flashback Ends  
**

"And then he leaned over and-" Cooro stopped once Senri stopped in front of him.

Cooro blinked.

Senri blinked.

Husky rose an eyebrow.

Nana looked between the two.

"Before he...?" She urged him to continued.

Cooro snapped out the small trance and looked to Nana in confusion. "Huh? Oh, before he- apples!" Cooro exclaimed once he finally noticed the amount of fish and apples in Husky's arms. "Yay! Food!" Cooro took the apples and soon began to munch on one. Nana let out annoyed sigh and walked over to the fire, not really caring what had happened now. Cooro was to engulfed in food, so he'd forget all about what had happened earlier.

Husky whacked Cooro on the head again.

"Owwww~"

"Those are for EVERYONE!"

"But they are so yummmmyyyy!"

As the two continued their arguing, Senri and Nana sat next to the campfire, working on roasting the fish. "Hey Senri. What did you do?" Nana questioned, hoping to receive an answer for the silent +anima bear. Senri looked to Nana before looking over to Cooro.

"..."

"...well..?"

"...kiss..."

"...."

Nana's scream rang through the forest, frightening off birds from their comforting homes in the many treetops of the large forest they currently were staying in.

"What's wrong Nana?!"

"Ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-"

"Huh? Ki?"

"Ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-"

"....Senri, what happened?"

"...."

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Shounen-Ai: I just finished reading the all current manga chapters of +Anima. I love it to death. Cooro is so adorable!!

Please tell me if I have any errors and please do tell me where they are. I'll quickly fix them after that.

Review Please!


End file.
